Who Knew
by KellyMortimore
Summary: Sam has to face his greatest fear...Jessica. Will Sam give up hunting forever?
1. Remember When

_**Chapter 1: Nightmares**_

_**"Hello Sam!" Jessica whispered bringing her hand up to his cheek. **_

_**"Jes-Jes-" Sam stuttered. "How-How?"**_

_**"You're looking good. Better than I last saw you." Jessica laughed through tears. She brought her hand down from Sam's face and wiped her tears away.**_

_**"Jess," Sam sighed hanging his head. **_

_**"It wasn't your fault, baby." Jessica smiled wrapping her arms around his neck comfortingly. **_

_**"But it was!" Sam cried hugging her tighter.**_

_**"You didn't kill me. That thing killed me." Jessica said staring him in his soft green eyes. **_

_**"No. But it was-"**_

_**"Nothing you say, is going to convince me that you killed me, Sam." Jessica whispered. "Unless you dressed up as that monster and did it yourself." **_

_**"I'm so sorry!" Sam cried burying his head in her shoulder.**_

_**"Don't worry. Things will work themselves out." Jessica cooed softly. "You need to go back to your brother."**_

_**"No! I wanna stay here with you." Sam pleaded.**_

_**"I'll always be here. No matter how corny that sounds." Jessica laughed brushing the side of his cheek with the back of her hand. "I love you."**_

"JESSICA!" Sam shouted shooting up in his bed.

"What the hell!?" Dean said in alarm flipping on the light switch. Sam tried to catch his breath. He swung his feet over the bed and stumbled over to the bathroom and flipped on the light and shut the door.

"It couldn't have been-" Sam said turning on the faucet and splashing his face with the cool water.

"Sam!" Dean growled sleepily, pounding on the bathroom door. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

"Nothing, Dean! Just go back to bed!" Sam called turning off the faucet and looking at his flushed face in the mirror. The dream he had was so real. It was like he was actually there! The smell she smelled like, the way she touched him, the way she talked!

"Was it another nightmare?" Dean asked after awhile. Sam couldn't believe he was still standing at the door! Normally he would have left by then.

"No." Sam whispered.

"Well, if you aren't going explain, then I'm going back to bed!" Dean called, walking over to his bed and lying down.

"I can't even explain it to myself!" Sam mumbled flushing his face in cool water again.

_** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

"Sammy!" Dean said pounding on the bathroom door. Sam jolted awake at the sound of Dean's angry voice.

"What?" he said with a groggy voice. He rubbed his eyes and sat up slowly. His neck was killing him.

"It's 10 in the morning!" Dean growled. "What are you doing in there?"

"It's 10?" Sam asked still part incoherent.

"Yes! Now get out!" Dean yelled. "We have to get going!" Sam stood up, uneasy at first. He swung open the door and was blinded by the sun coming through the window. "Wow. You look like crap."

"I don't just look like it." Sam grumbled walking over to the bed.

"Your right." Dean said wrinkling his nose. "You smell like it to! When was the last time you took a shower? Or hell! Even brushed your teeth!"

"I did before I went to bed last night. Then I woke up-" Sam cut off his sentence quickly and flopped onto his bed.

"What was with you last night?" Dean asked throwing some clothes into his already full suitcase.

"Nothing." he mumbled. "Just a nightmare."

"I thought you were done with that whole Jessica thing." Dean said.

"What are you talking about?" Sam growled.

"You shouted her name last night. Seriously dude, she died 2 years ago." Dean huffed.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" Sam yelled jumping to his feet.

"Simmer down, Sammy!" Dean laughed, noticing that Jessica was still a touchy subject for Sam. Sam dug around in his suitcase and pulled on a clean shirt.

"Let's just go." Sam murmured.

"Fine." Dean smiled flipping off the light of the motel and locking the door.

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

"Where are we going, Dean?" Sam said after awhile of deafening silence.

"There's a strange haunting going on up in Menlo Park, California." Dean said keeping his eyes on the road.

"That town sounds familiar." Sam said wrinkling his forehead in thought.

"We go through and we go to a lot of towns, Sammy. They're going to start getting familiar." Dean commented rolling his eyes.

"No. We haven't been to California." Sam said shaking his head. "Except when that shape shifter was there. But then, we were by Palo Alto."

"Where?" Dean asked.

"Palo Alto. Stanford." Sam snapped. He was losing his train of thought , and Dean wasn't helping. "Menlo Park, Menlo Park." Sam repeated trying to flick the switch on in his brain.

"Isn't Menlo Park by Palo Alto?" Dean asked.

"Ya! It is." Sam remarked. "I think one of my friends live in that town."

"Oh." Dean said flatly. "Well we have work to do."

" Maybe when there's a break in the case." Sam shrugged. There was a brief moment of silence. "That town sounds REALLY familiar."

"Duh, Sammy. What are you? Losing your mind? You just said one of your friends lives there."

"I said I _**think**_ one of my friends live there, but I don't think that's it." Sam said going back into deep thought.

"It's no big deal, Sam. We'll be getting there soon. I'm sure you'll remember when we get there." Dean said with no concern in his voice.

"Ya, I guess." Sam sighed. He laid his head on the back of the Impala and rested his eyes. He got hardly any sleep last night. Before he knew it, unconsciousness consumed him and he was fast asleep.

_** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

"Wake up!" Dean said rousing Sam. Sam jolted awake and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Dean headed out of the car and Sam stumbled out, still half asleep. He met Dean at the back of the trunk.

"Where are we?" he yawned.

"Jesus, Sammy! We're in Menlo Park." Dean said loading the Rocksalt gun. "We're lucky that the haunting is attacking a house that's vacant. Apparently the Residents of Hopkins street have been reporting unexplained noises coming from the house." Dean slammed the trunk of the Impala and started walking toward the house.

"Did you say _**Hopkins Street**_?" Sam asked, becoming fully awake.

"Ya, Sam. Come on." Dean said stopping and turning around. He motioned with his thumb toward the house. Sam's heart stopped beating for a brief second.

"Dean!" he said weakly. "That was Jessica's house."


	2. So Convinced

_**Chapter 2: The Haunting **_

"What?" Dean asked not believing what he just heard.

"It's……Jessica's house." Sam repeated real quiet. He knew this problem would come along someday. He just hoped that it wouldn't.

"We gotta at least check the house." Dean shrugged after awhile. "It could be just cats."

"Cats, Dean?" Sam retorted. "You wouldn't drive all the way to California if you thought it was cats."

"The quicker we get this done, the quicker we could hit a bar." Dean said quickly. "Come on."

"Maybe you didn't hear me!" Sam yelled. "That was JESSICA'S house!"

"Okay. I'll take this one. You just wait in the car." Dean ordered turning around and walking up the sidewalk.

"Why can't we leave this one alone, Dean?" Sam called after him.

"Because that's not what we do." Dean answered over his shoulder before disappearing into Jessica's old house. He flicked on his flashlight and shined it on each room as he passed by. The floorboards creaked under him. That was the only noise echoing through the empty house.

"Did you find anything?" Sam asked him as Dean revved up the Impala once outside.

"Not a lot. The EMF only picked up a few things here or there. Nothing's in there tonight." Dean said pressing on the accelerator and zooming down the street.

"Are you going to go…..back there?" Sam asked guardedly.

"I'm going to keep an eye on it. See if anything supernatural really is in that house." Dean said. Before long, Dean was parking the Impala in a motel parking lot.

"What if it is…..Jessica?" Sam asked.

"You know the answer to that one, Sammy." Dean answered before getting out of the Impala to get them a room.

_**"Please, Sam. You'll be okay." Jess whispered.**_

_**"I don't want to leave you, again." Sam whispered back.**_

_**"You never really left me, Sam." Jess smiled.**_

_**"I really miss you." Sam whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek.**_

_**"Well, it's not like I'm going anywhere." Jess laughed. Her warm and caring laugh made him smile and remember the old days. It was like she had never left.**_

_**"No. I want to stay here." Sam said with a bit of defiance in his tone.**_

_**"You know your brother would never let that happen." Jess smiled. **_

"Sam?" Dean asked shaking his brother from the catatonic state. "Are you okay?"

"What? Ya, I'm fine." Sam grumbled.

"What's wrong with you?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"There isn't anything wrong." Sam said under his breath before grabbing his bags from the back. Dean dismissed the subject and grabbed his to and he headed into the motel behind Sam.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Is that a police scanner?" Sam asked with surprise in his tone. Dean shut the motel door and set the scanner on the table.

"Ya." Dean said emotionless.

"Where'd you get it?" Sam asked.

"Doesn't matter." Dean answered. He flicked it on and turned it down low so the people in the room next to them couldn't hear it.

"--_Has been reported again for a suspicious noise coming from the house. That's 1953 Hopkins Street._" a female voice informed them. Dean flicked off the scanner. He didn't think that he would get the right information that fast.

"You gonna stay here?" Dean asked.

"No. I'll go." Sam said standing up and following his brother out to the car.

"You don't have to you know." Dean said starting the Impala.

"No, I think……I think I do." Sam said staring out his window.

---------------------------------------------------------------

After the police left, the boys went in the back entrance of the house. Once inside, they flicked on their flashlights and split up to search the house. Dean went upstairs and Sam stayed downstairs.

"Did you find anything?" Dean called quietly down the stairs after awhile.

"Not yet. I gotta couple of rooms to check still." Sam answered back. He moved through the dining room which led to the living room. He hated the empty feeling the house provided now. It was like all the memories they once had here were wiped clean.

"Hello, Sam." a female voice said behind him. He whipped around to see the spirit of his girlfriend standing there, smiling at him from the living room doorway.


	3. I'd Give Anything

_**Chapter 3: Challenges**_

Sam dropped his gun and stood speechless gazing upon the spitting image of Jessica. Was it really her? Was it a dream? Was it a demon?

"Jes-Jes-" Sam started. He had this dream before. He knew what she was going to say.

"You're looking good. Better than I last saw you." Jessica laughed. Sam took a step back before she could touch him. She couldn't be real.

"No! It can't be you!" Sam whispered still in shock. Jessica shrugged sympathetically and shook her head.

"It's me, Sam."

"But you're--you're dead." Sam whispered.

"Sam? Did you find anything?" Dean asked starting down the stairs. They creaked from his weight and he turned the corner into the living room and stopped dead in his tracks. "What the hell!?"

Jessica glanced at Dean for a brief second and then turned her attention back to a distraught Sam. He had flattened himself against a wall. Jessica took a step toward Sam but heard Dean loading the Rock salt gun. She hoped that Sam would be okay with her presence, but she realized that wasn't going to happen too soon. With a furious Winchester behind her she didn't want to risk it so she disappeared. Sam collapsed to the floor.

"Sam!" Dean said in alarm rushing toward his younger brother who had gone into shock.

"Jessica!" Sam whispered coming to somewhat consciousness.

"Come on, Sammy. Let's get you out of here." Dean said throwing one of Sammy's arms over his shoulder and carrying/dragging him to the backdoor and out into the Impala.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well I don't know what to do, Bobby!" Dean said frustrated. Sam was sleeping on a motel bed and Dean had moved his heated argument with Bobby to the outside of the motel, but near a window so Dean could see if Sam woke up.

"You do know what to do, Dean!" Bobby shot back.

"I can't!" Dean sighed. "Sam would hate me."

"What's dead should stay dead." Bobby said sternly. Dean had heard that line one too many times in his life. Dean glanced back in the motel to see Sam who looked like he had been drained of all his energy sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"I'm going to have to call you back, Bobby." Dean said hanging up and rushing into the motel.

"Dean?" Sam asked wearily squinting from the midday sun shining through the window.

"Ya, it's me. How are ya feelin'?" Dean asked.

"Uh….good I guess." Sam swung his feet over the side of the bed. He noticed that his shoes were off and thrown carelessly by the end table. He was still wearing his jeans and a t-shirt that he had been wearing the previous day. He felt like crap. He noticed that his bag full of clothes was thrown by it, so it was convenient for Sam so he wouldn't have to walk that far. "Who were you talking to?"

"Just Bobby." Dean said quickly. "Do you want to take a shower now? I'm not planning on taking one until later." Sam shrugged and stood up, but immediately collapsed when a shooting pain shot through his forehead and it felt like it was rattling his skull. He writhed in pain. "SAM!" Dean said grabbing for his brother, but his brother hit the ground faster than Dean could catch him.

_**"You should pay for what you did!" Jessica hissed. A frightened and scared man took a step back and shook his head.**_

_**"Please! Please!" he begged. "Don't hurt me!"**_

_**"You hurt me!" Jessica said. "It's only fair!"**_

_**"No!" the man yelled as he was thrown across the room. He landed wrong on his arm and screamed in pain. Then all of a sudden, he was up on his feet and thrown against a window head first. A stray piece flew up and hit him in the jugular, and he died instantly.**_

Sam opened his eyes as the pain subsided. Dean was staring at him with a worried look in his eyes. "Jesus, Sam!" Dean greeted. "What the hell was that!?"

"Jessica is going to kill someone!" Sam said without thinking.

"What! When?"

"I don't know." Sam mumbled still not believing that Jessica would do that. Sam knew that Jessica had a bit of a temper, but not so much that she would kill somebody. Sam got to his feet as Dean rubbed his forehead in thought.

"You know what we have to do, Sam." Dean said quietly standing up as well.

"She hasn't DONE anything!" Sam pleaded. "We don't have to. She didn't do anything!"

"You're visions aren't something that we're going to ignore, Sammy. You saw it!"

"My visions could be wrong."

"You're saying that those visions that get us new hunting jobs are WRONG!?" Dean asked.

"I can't dig up my girlfriend and set her on fire, Dean." Sam sighed. "Maybe we could save her spirit. Tell her not to hurt anyone!"

"The only help that we will be giving her is putting her to rest!" Dean said. "I'm sorry, Sammy. We have to do it."

"No! We AREN'T going to dig up Jessica!" Sam yelled. Dean stopped walking for the door and turned around.

"What's dead should stay dead." Dean said quietly with a slight shrug before heading out to the Impala.


	4. I Wish I Could Touch You Again

_**Chapter 4: I Wish I Could Touch You Again**_

"Just stay here, Sammy. I'll go." Dean said quietly.

"No!" Sam exclaimed jumping toward him with a slight urgency. "She hasn't killed anybody yet. Let's just…..just go over there." Dean looked at him.

"If that will make you feel better. Fine. Get in the car." Dean said. "I just want you to know…" Dean said stopping before he climbed in the Impala. Sam looked at him before getting in as well. "I don't want to do this anymore than you do. It's our job."

"Who says it's our job to save everyone?" Sam retorted before getting in the Impala.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam jumped out of the Impala before Dean had a chance to park it. He rushed up the stairs and in the house. "Sam!" Dean called after him as his little brother disappeared into the dark house.

"Jessica!" Sam yelled. "Don't!" The man, who Sam saw in his vision, was crouched in a corner begging for his life. A couple of boxes were sitting by the door frame into the living room. A few papers were flung around the room with a table overturned. In the midst of all the mess was Jessica.

"Sam!" Jessica said surprised. The man, taking the moment as a sign of weakness for Jessica, scrambled to his feet and ran out the front door, knocking Dean out of his way.

"I take it that was the guy in your vision." Dean said laughing a little to himself, and making his way over to Sammy.

"What were you doing?" Sam whispered moving toward Jessica. A tear slid down Jessica's cheek.

"I'm sorry, Sam." Jessica whispered.

"You were going to kill him, weren't you?" Sam asked. Jessica hung her head and buried her head in her hands.

"Sam-" Dean started.

"Weren't you?" Sam yelled, his anger getting the better of him.

"Sam, I'm--" Jessica said.

"Sam. Can I talk to you for a second?" Dean asked. Sam looked at Jessica and then followed Dean into the other room.

"What is it?"

"She almost killed someone." Dean whispered. "If we would have gotten here a few minutes later, he wouldn't have been running frantically out of here."

"I know, Dean." Sam said rubbing his forehead and pacing. "But she didn't….if she promises-"

"Promises!? If she promises she never does it again, it will be alright!?" Dean asked sarcastically.

"We don't even know why she was going to do it!" Sam cried.

"Does it matter? It's the fact that she was going to do it!" Dean yelled back.

"Sam?" Jessica said quietly, coming into the room. "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have even thought about doing it." She inched closer toward him. "I can't live here like this…..but I can't ever live without you, Sam." Jessica whispered. "Please."

"Why did you do it?" Sam said, a tear running down his cheek at the site of his girlfriend begging for more time.

"He was the one that killed me." Jessica cried. Sam threw a glance at Dean, whose expression changed to confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"He was the one that came into your room that night Sam. I had just put those cookies out for you, and I turned on the shower. When I turned around, he was standing there. That same horrible man. His eyes were a weird yellow, but I thought that was just to scare me." Jessica stepped closer to Sam. "Then when I saw him tonight…moving into MY house. I just cracked."

"Jessica…I had no idea." Sam whispered. "I'm sure...I'm sure he wasn't himself that night."

"You're standing up for him!?" Jessica cried.

"It's not like that-"

"He didn't kill just me, Sam!" Jessica cried. Dean looked at Sam, but Sam never broke his stare with Jessica.

"Who else did he kill?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"The night he killed me….was the same night I found out I was pregnant." Jessica sobbed.


	5. Before They're Long Gone

_**Chapter 5: Before They're Long Gone**_

Dean and Sam's mouths dropped open. "What?" Sam choked out. All of her words hit him at once and nearly knocked him to the ground. "You were-"

"Pregnant." Jessica added softly while nodding. All of a sudden a surge of anger shot through Sam's body in fury.

"That-That-" Sam hit his fist against the wall. Surprisingly, it made a dent. "He took my family from me!"

"Sam!" Dean yelled after Sam as Sam bolted through the front door and out into the dark of the night. Dean glared at Jessica. "How could you do that to him!?" Dean hissed with a stare of pure hate in his eyes.

"He deserved to know!" Jessica retorted.

"NO HE DIDN'T! YOU WERE DEAD! WHAT'S DEAD SHOULD STAY DEAD!" Dean yelled before chasing after Sam.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's gone. I can't find him, Bobby. He took off." Dean said a bit panicked. He switched his cell phone to his other ear to hold it between his head and his shoulder. He gripped the steering wheel with both hands and made a sharp right down a dark road. "Where could he have gone?"

"I don't know, Dean." Bobby said quietly. Silence consumed the conversation. "Maybe he's back at the motel."

"That's all you got?" Dean asked frustrated.

"Look, Dean! I don't know! I'm not a psychic!" Bobby yelled. Dean grunted at the word.

"Sorry, Bobby. It's just been a rough night. I'll call you when I know something." Dean said shutting off his phone and tossing it in the passenger seat beside him. "Where are you Sammy?" Dean whispered to himself. Before he knew it the road he was on ended. He took another sharp right and followed the curve. Construction signs stopped him. They were planted in the middle of the road right before a wooden bridge.

Dean put the Impala in reverse and turned the wheel, as he was backing up, a figure caught the headlights. It was farther down and it was leaning on the side of the bridge with it's head looking down to the water. Dean quickly turned off the Impala and jumped out. "Sammy!?"

The figure didn't move. It just continued to stay there. Dean slowly made his way toward it. Finally, he realized it was Sam and jogged over to him. "Sam! I've been looking everywhere for you, man! Where were you?"

"I was here." Sam said hoarsely taking a swig of a beer. "This is where Jessica and I met." he slurred. "This is where I was going to propose to her."

"Sam." Dean said sharply. "You're destroying yourself, dude. Just give me the beer." As Dean reached for the beer, Sam took a swing and cracked Dean in the jaw. Dean grabbed his jaw in pain and then shook it off and sighed. "I'm not going to kick your ass for that until you're sober. Come on. Let's go."

"I'm not going anywhere." Sam hissed. "I quit."

"What do you mean you quit!?" Dean asked narrowing his eyes to his brother's hurt and drunken look.

"I mean…I quit." Sam shrugged taking another drink of beer.

"You're drunk. You don't mean that." Dean replied shaking his head.

"I'm not just meaning the job." Sam said moving farther away from Dean and getting up on the wooden railing. He dropped his beer bottle and waited to hear the splash. A couple of seconds later they heard it. "Quite a drop." Sam half smiled. His eyes were glazed over.

"Get down." Dean commanded. "Now." Dean moved carefully toward Sam. "You aren't yourself. You aren't thinking clearly. Just….get down."

"I'm sorry, Dean." Sam whispered. As if in a blur, he jumped off the railing.

"SAM!" Dean yelled grabbing after him, but it was too late.


	6. I Guess I Just Didn't Know How

_**Chapter 6: I Guess I Just Didn't Know How**_

It was as if the whole world stopped for one second and mocked Dean. Anger, resentment, worry, and anxiety shot through Dean's body. Everything Dean had fought and gave up for Sam was gone in less than one second. He knew deep down that he shouldn't have kept persisting with the Jessica situation. Sam was strong, sure, but he did have his weaknesses. Deep down, Dean knew that Jessica was a sore subject and learning more about her death and not being able to do anything about it….hurt him.

"SAM!" Dean belted out. He was so much in shock that he didn't even recognize his own voice. Without thinking, he jumped over the railing after Sam. The water was ice cold. It felt like icicles were stabbing him as he swam through the water looking for Sam. All of a sudden, he saw something a little ways away from him. He pumped his already tired arms and ignored the burning resistance of his lungs and raced over to it. It was Sam, white and his lips were blue. Dean grabbed him by an arm and swam over to the beach.

Sam's body was lifeless and it scared Dean half to death. Looking at his brother lying there was the worst possible moment ever in his life. "Sammy!" Dean managed to say. He immediately started CPR and waited for any response. Abruptly, Sam shot up and coughed water out to the right of him. Dean's heart literally stopped with surprise for what seemed to be like forever as he watched his drunken brother lay back down and grunt.

"What-" Sam whispered hoarsely closing his eyes tightly and holding his throat in pain.

"Come on." Dean said reluctantly helping his brother stand up and climb up the grassy bank to the Impala.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He did what!?" Bobby yelled not believing what he just heard.

"He jumped, Bobby. I'm not sure what to do here. He's a mess." Dean sighed sadly, hating to see his brother like that. Dean leaned against the motel wall and grunted in frustration. His brother, who was passed out on the bed, didn't stir.

"What's keeping, Jessica? Do you know?" Bobby asked after awhile.

"Well, at first, I thought it was something her parent's buried with her….well you know what I mean." Dean said. "I don't think it's that. I think it's something Sam has. Something he has for her."

"What do you think Sam has?" Bobby asked.

"Well, when Dad, er, the Demon was talking….he said that Sam was going to propose to Jessica."

"So you think that Jessica is waiting for Sam to propose?" Bobby offered.

"No. I think Jessica, in a way, knew he was going to. I think she's attached to that wedding ring. I'm sure Sam still has it."

"So how are you going to put Jessica's spirit to rest?" Bobby asked.

"I've got to get the ring. If I burn the ring, than I guess she'll really know that it's over. Then there will be no reason for her to stay." Dean shrugged. Sam grunted and slowly opened his eyes. "Sam's awake."

"Keep an eye on him, okay?" Bobby said before hanging up.

"Sam?" Dean said clicking off his phone and walking over to his brother. "You okay?" Sam squinted at him, giving his eyes a second to readjust to the light in the room. It was about one in the morning.

"I'm fine." Sam croaked, his throat a little sore. "What happened?"

"Well you took a little nosedive off a bridge about a couple of hours ago." Dean said. Sam noticed his clothes were still damp under the blanket Dean had thrown over him to keep him warm. "I jumped in and saved your sorry ass." A wave of nausea surged through Sam. He threw the blanket off of him and rushed over to the bathroom and shut the door. "Good to have you back!" Dean called after him sarcastically.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You feelin' better?" Dean asked packing up his clothes and stuffing them in the duffel bag. Sam, who was newly washed, nodded and continued to fold things and put them in his suitcase. He had been quiet ever since he woke up. "You know Jessica can't stay." Dean said breaking the silence.

"She didn't do anything wrong!" Sam argued. Sam's voice surprised Dean for a second. He hadn't heard him talk in a long time.

"Not yet!" Dean corrected. Sam gritted his teeth in anger. "I'm sure Jessica doesn't want to live like that Sam!"

"How would you know?" Sam hissed. "You don't know her at all! You've already labeled her as a killing monster!"

"You had the wedding ring all picked out for her didn't you?" Dean asked.

"Shut up." Sam cringed remembering the ring.

"That's what she's attached to, Sammy!" Dean shook his head. "If you burn it she'll know it's really over!"

"NO! I can save her!"

"She's a spirit, Sammy!" Dean argued. "She's already dead! You can't save her!"

"Yes I can!" Sam shot back.

"She needs to be put to rest, and burning that ring is the way to do it." Dean said. Sam shook his head and turned back to his bag where he spotted the ring case at the bottom of his bag. He always took it with him everywhere. He slowly picked it up and opened it and watched the small diamonds sparkle in the light.

"Fine." Sam whispered. Dean zipped up his bag and followed Sam out to the Impala.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Impala engine dulled once Dean shut off the car. He grabbed a shovel, salt, gasoline, and a match from the trunk and followed his brother over to Jessica's grave.

"Here." Sam said pointing to a place beside her tombstone. Dean dug a deep, small hole and threw the shovel beside him.

"What are you waiting for?" Dean asked eyeing his brother as his brother stood there staring down at the hole. The ring was sparkling in the moonlight.

"I was gonna have a kid, Dean!" Sam whispered. "I was gonna have a family!"

"You still can." Jessica said. The boys turned around to see her spirit standing there.


	7. Cause You Said Forever

_**Chapter 7: 'Cause You Said Forever**_

"Damn it!" Dean muttered under his breath. This was the last thing Sam needed right now.

"Jessica?" Sam whispered. He could feel the guilt of her death tearing away at his stomach. Whenever he looked into her blue eyes, all he saw was pain and misery--because of him.

"You can still have a family with me, Sam." Jessica said stepping towards Sam, ignoring Dean who clutched the salt.

"How?" Sam whispered.

"Sam she's dead!" Dean snapped, glaring at Jessica who paid no attention to him. "Don't listen to her."

"I'll always be here. We can be together." Jessica reassured him. "You can move into my house-"

"You're a ghost!" Dean yelled. "You're dead! You're time is up! You shouldn't be here!" Dean let his words sink in. He noticed the anger that flickered across Jessica's pale, ghostly face. She snapped her head furiously in Dean's direction.

"I shouldn't even be IN this situation!" she spat at Dean. "I wasn't supposed to die!" Sam cringed at her words. It was all his fault.

"You can't go back and change the past!" Dean retorted, frustrated that he had to keep explaining the situation. "You're DEAD! What's dead should stay dead!"

Jessica turned back toward Sam. Tears were sliding down his cheeks. "He's right." he whispered. Dean poured some salt and gasoline in the hole and then lit it with a match.

"Come on, Sammy." Dean sighed stepping back. His brother stared down at the hole and gripped the wedding ring between his index finger and his thumb and stared back at Jessica.

"Look, Sam." Jessica whispered as a tear slipped down her cheek. "I can't live here like this, but I could never live without you." Sam's heart dropped at her pain. "Please." she begged.

He noticed that the flowers he had once put on her grave were long since gone. Just like the moments he had with her. He looked at the wedding ring and then glanced back at Jessica once more. "I love you." he cried as he watched the wedding ring fall into the hole and burn. Jessica cried as her ghostly image flickered and then vanished.

He fell to his knees and sobbed hysterically. She was gone. "Sam." Dean said softly, setting a hand on his shoulder sympathetically. Dean wished he could do something, but it was something Sam had to work through on his own.

Sam yanked away furiously.

"She's gone." Sam cried, not being able to control his breathing. He rested his head on her tombstone and continued to cry. All he had left from his normal life had been destroyed by his horrible new one.


End file.
